


Aftermath

by DeckofDragons



Series: Booigi [2]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Booigi visits Mario.
Relationships: Booigi & Mario, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Series: Booigi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene stuck in my head so I wrote it. There might be more, meaning this might become a one shot collection featuring Booigi, but I make no promises because I'm bad at those and I'm just here to write whatever's fun to me at the time.
> 
> Also, does Booigi count as an OC? I kinda feel like he might but he's a fusion of 2 canon characters so I'm not really sure. I guess it doesn't really matter either way though.

“You’re back?” Mario said upon answering the door. He sounded and looked genuinely shocked as if he’d expected to never see Booigi again. He also looked tired; bags under his eyes, his clothing a mess.

“Is it really that surprising?” Booigi faked a nonchalant attitude to hide how awkward this was. He’d considered not coming back at all but… he just couldn’t. He still cared about everyone his past selves had cared about even if it would be easier not to.

Mario half shrugged. “I don’t know. I just thought that since King Boo ran off that one time that you’d… but you’re not really King Boo so… I don’t know. It’s been a couple weeks though so… I just didn’t think you’d come back.” It was hard to tell if he was pleased or displeased by having that expectation proven wrong.

“Well, I’m back. You can send me away if you want though; I’d understand if you’d prefer to never see me again.” It would be heartbreaking _but_ it would at least make navigating this relationship that much easier.

It might’ve been Booigi’s pessimistic imagination but Mario seemed to consider it for a few seconds before shaking his head and stepping back. “No, no, come in,” he said, welcoming him inside with a small hand flourish.

Forcing a cocky grin as if he’d expected that answer all along, Booigi stepped in and… immediately had to fight to keep a level face. The living room was a mess; empty pizza boxes, dirty dishes and laundry littered the floor, coffee table, and couch. It was absolutely _disgusting_ , feeling him with equal parts anxiety and disdain. It was the messiest it had ever been as far as he knew.

“Sorry about the mess,” Mario said as he closed the door, sounding a tad embarrassed. “But uh… your new look is nice.”

“Thanks.” Luigi and King Boo’s fashion senses combined be halfway between casual and fancy with the preference for the colours green and purple. He’d gone out of his way to wear one the green dress shirts today, coupled with a pair of nice jeans it was almost something that Luigi would’ve chosen to wear if he had to dress nice for an event. The shoes were still the same white show-offish ones King Boo had bought because he liked them. He’d also repainted his nail alternating purple and green that morning in part because he’d wanted to but also to differentiate his look a little more.

The silence stretched between them for a few seconds before, needing to say something and wanting a distraction from the horrible mess in the room, Booigi broke it. “What have you been up to the past couple weeks?” Other then making a mess of his house.

“Well… not much really. I just… I don’t know. What have you been doing?”

“Talking to the ghosts at the mansion and… trying to figure out my new existence, who I am and all that shit.”

“Oh uh… any luck with that?”

“Nope! My two halves were basically polar opposites in a lot areas, making me a giant _fucking_ mess.” And he hated it. Feeling so unsure about so many things kind of made him want to break something but also kind made him want to hide somewhere and never come out. He’d been tempted to drink himself into oblivion often, the only thing stopping him was knowing it was more likely to make it worse than to help.

Mario deflated, leaning his shoulder into the wall as he looked away. “Yeah, they were opposites; King Boo was the absolute worst and… Luigi was the best.”

The awkward silence returned because what were they even supposed to say to each other? What had Booigi even come here _expecting_? He still loved Mario like a brother but there was no way he could have the same kind of relationship with him that Luigi had had. Half of his soul had been King Boo’s for Pete’s sake and Mario rightfully _hated_ King Boo. The fact that this whole thing was entirely King Boo’s fault could only complicate Mario’s feelings further.

Maybe Booigi should just excuse himself and leave. He wanted to talk to E. Gadd and Gooigi too anyway. Navigating whatever his relationship to both of them had become should be a bit easier, right? Since Luigi hadn’t known them literally his whole life. Mario might just need some more time to grieve, Booigi could give him that. But as he took a breath to say that, Mario broke the silence instead.

“I miss him.” His voice was almost a whisper and he didn’t look up.

Booigi’s first instinct was to respond with something rude because no duh Mario missed ‘him’, the tired look on his face and the horrible mess in the living room attested to that far better than words ever could. But there was _nothing_ that could be done about it so why would Mario even bother bringing it up right now? If Booigi said that though, he’d regret it big time later. So instead, concealing his annoyance he said, “I’m sorry,” because apologizing for his existence was all he could do.

Mario didn’t respond. After a couple seconds more of silence, he turned away and walked into the kitchen. Now would be a good time to leave and Booigi probably should, he clearly wasn’t wanted right now, but… he followed.

“Look Mario, I’m not him, not _really_ anyway, and I know you probably don’t want me around right now and I’ll leave soon but first… I just want to say that I still… feel like you’re my brother.” Whom he still cherished and looked up and always would.

In the kitchen, Mario paused and turned around to look at him again at last. “You do?” His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“He’s like half of me, remember? So of course I do.” King Boo had hated Mario but those feelings felt distant, like a memory of a time long ago. It may not be a universal truth for everyone but for Booigi, in this instance, love was stronger than hate. Which didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of hate; he _hated_ his past selves immensely due in large part to the fact that they’d hated each other with a fiery passion. He wasn’t sure yet if that translated into self-hate but he hoped that he could see himself as a separate enough entity that it wouldn’t. “I’ll leave you alone now though. If you ever want to talk my phone number’s still…”

Mario hugged him. It wasn’t one of his warm friendly hugs but instead one filled with sorrow and desperation. Booigi’s only option was to hug him back. And when he started softly crying on Booigi’s shoulder all he could do was hold him a bit tighter and hope it was enough to be a little bit comforting at least. It wasn’t much or anywhere close to enough but it was all he had to offer.


End file.
